User talk:Rgilbert27
Welcome Rgilbert27 re:Aze1 Okay, you did not input the source, licensing template, image categories, and the image was not named properly (it should describe the image instead of just "Aze1". 23:02, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Well, the image name is wrong (it is not descriptive), so I had to delete it. So you should re-upload it under a more accurate name, and add all the information required by the guidelines. The issue is that you uploaded it with improper titling and lack of info. 04:10, September 1, 2017 (UTC) It was . The guy just removed the image for the fruit in the box, and placed the one where Luffy eating it. I am not sure if that was an episode image or the special episode image. 04:39, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Okay, then you can get the image there, or ask Madara1919 to get it again. 05:18, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Re: Forum You can start forums by going to the appropriate section in Forum:Index and then adding a new topic. But if you just have questions, ask on the admin talk pages or join our Discord server for easier communication. 20:06, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Categories Categories need to be plural, so your category should be Artists rather than Artist. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:42, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Though I don't recommend making an artists category. Technically Luffy would be in there since he's drawn stuff, and we haven't had any professional artists in the series. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:44, September 6, 2017 (UTC) We don't really have anything to back it up though since art is completely subjective; we don't have any solid ground to include "good" artists like Carrot and Usopp and leave out bad ones like Luffy and Kanjuro because that's not how categories should work. If someone was a sniper but was bad at it, we would still include them in the Snipers category, and Sniper is a much more well-defined classification than Artist is. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:29, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Luffy's Relationship The discussion has been moved to Talk:Monkey D. Luffy/Relationship#Treearrangement. Please comment there. Rhavkin (talk) 04:32, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Protection will last until the discussions have been resolved. I've fixed the reference. 18:04, September 7, 2017 (UTC) re:Appearances, Bombs and Real World If you want to change the appearances and resources to that level, you'd have to make a forum to suggest to the entire wiki community, since it would be a massive change that everyone may not be used to. Personally, I wouldn't, since with "eye-color" and "skin-color" could be hard to tell due to anime differences with manga, and such. If you want to make a page for "bombs" then it's best to gather sufficient information and remember to source them. I would have a hard time looking back myself. But if you have enough info, then give it a go. We once tried to make pages for voice actors and such, but those are way too distant with the series, so we got rid of all of them. We do have pages like FUNimation and VIZ here, in One Piece Wiki. We update them accordingly (or at least if someone has time to do so). If you're talking about things like "Davy Jones" that the Davy Back Fight is derived from, or the real life Blackbeard, then no: we once tried that as well, but decided it's too cluttered, and got rid of all of them. 23:00, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Bombs can get a page. Though I think "Explosives" would be a better title. I agree with Yata on the other points as well. 20:39, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Your Forum Hey there. Please put the ideas you have for this wiki in the forum instead of just mentioning the messages you left for our admins. I may read that stuff, but a lot of people won't. You won't get anyone (myself included) to respond if your forum lacks content. 00:54, September 11, 2017 (UTC) The Stuff You Suggested I'm not entirely clear on what you mean with how you want to revamp sources. I have nothing against making a page on bombs, but bring it up in the forum. As for the real world pages, we did that once, mainly for voice actors and pirate bases. They became very difficult to maintain and keep up to date, so we decided near unanimously to delete the pages and make all links externals to Wikipedia, where they are much more well maintained. We cut them down to only the necessary real world pages, and things have been much easier ever since. 06:02, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Zeff You are able to make uploads and edits yourself. That's the quickest way to get things done here. Other users have no obligation to make edits for you. If it's something that actually needs an admin to do, like editing a protected page, then that's different. Spamming me about this Zeff thing isn't gonna get it done any faster. 16:34, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Devil Fruits Your edit was unnecessary and made the headers more confusion. Also, this is an official warning not to instigate edit wars. 09:34, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Your Edits Please stop what you are doing, your edits on the page counts are wrong. The rule is to count spreads as two pages, that includes inside the chapter, and the color spreads. Please revisit your edits and make sure you understand what you are doing before you start something you know nothing of. 16:36, September 26, 2017 (UTC) I appreciate your attempt at referencing, but I reread chapter 52 and the chapter actually has 21 pages. You have to count the cover as two pages, because that's how it appears in the volume itself. 12:19, September 27, 2017 (UTC) re:One Piece x Kyoto Not to sound rude or impatient, but why not you? Unless someone was in Kyoto during the event, we're all basing the info of promos and from people who was there and posted on acceptable sources (Orojackson, ArlongPark, YonkouProductions...). you can just go to those sites yourself and gather enough substance for a page. Of course if you come to any problems, or need help you can ask for it then, or just do what feels right and if someone disagree they will edit the page. Personally, I haven't done it because according to what I read, the majority of this event was promotion for the city using the Straw Hats so I wasn't sure it deserve a page and not just a mention on some miscellaneous subpages. Rhavkin (talk) 06:59, October 25, 2017 (UTC) I'm not saying to start a forum, just that that is where our info came from. As for the event itself, it was announced at September 7th that the event would be held October 7-22 in Kyoto, so its over. Just in case you're interestad, here is the announcement, this is the event page on One Piece 20th site (in Japaness), info about the characters, and occational posts reguardig the event starting this page. Rhavkin (talk) 08:15, October 25, 2017 (UTC) re: SBS Until the official translation, I can only guess by images posted on apforum, and I don't think guessing would work well in the site community. Rhavkin (talk) 01:01, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Explosive Page Hey Robert. I saw your new page. If I were you, I would put the infobox and basic page structure on there, because what you have now could get deleted for lack of content/effort. Also, you might have to do the work for the page yourself, especially if you are the person bringing it up in forumns and pushing so hard for it. 00:37, November 11, 2017 (UTC) sorry, I can't find the page so I can't realy help. Can you send me a link? Rhavkin (talk) 04:56, November 11, 2017 (UTC) You didn't gave much time so its really late but I did the best I could. Unfortunately it means that A. it was mostly memory based (and my memory isn't small but its not unlimited), so its not complete, and B. I didn't have time to reference any of that, so even the thing i did add are lacking. I hope it is enough to start. Rhavkin (talk) 14:05, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Why do you need me to reference anything? Rhavkin (talk) 15:02, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Do not wait for me. My next step would be to search any and every reference to a bomb, explosive, grenade and\or whatever on this wikia search bar and add every relent info. At the same time re-read some chapters and find the correct page, and then go back to the chapter's page and see what episode it corresponds to, and watch the episode to verify that. It will take a long time for a page to be filled retrospectively from the beginning of the series, and as I said above, i do not have time right now to do anything of that caliber. As a general note, do not wait for other users to do something you can do. Sorry for leaving mid-work but to be honest I wouldn't have even started unless you asked of me to do it fast before it is deleted. Sorry again. Rhavkin (talk) 15:24, November 11, 2017 (UTC) I don't think Appearances are necessary in my opinion, but my comment had nothing to do with that. You created a page without an info box, any subheadings, or really any information. You can't just create a page without those things and say, "I'll let everyone else take care of it." Instead of just doing it yourself, all you ask is for other people to do what you want do. I appreciate that you have ideas for how to improve this Wiki, but you need to learn to do things yourself. Rhavkin is probably the only user that will do things when you ask her to, because the rest of us have enough to do without someone coming in and asking us to make pages quickly. 18:17, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for your suggestion, but the problem is that me computer isn't working well so I'm using a public computer. So no matter how I divide the work, I still can't open many pages or download episodes or crop images or pretty much anything for a while. Noland, I work under the belief that the only way for the wikia users to grow is if they are helped little by little, and then let them do it themselves. Now, for instance, I told Rgilbert27 how to continue and reference the page and I hope that that will be enough. Having said that, as you must know, there will probably never be a page that can not be further edited so if Rgilbert27 would do the heavy lifting on this page, and maybe others, we will have a proper Explosive page, and a user that can help reference sources. Win-Win, and all it took is for "everyone else take care of it", as you said. I think its worth it but if you don't want to clean up after users and help them grew, the least you could do is not question someone who would. Rhavkin (talk) 17:53, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Re:Bot Actual bots are basically software run by an user, which performs edits it has been set to do automatically. I don't really know much about that, you'll have to ask User:Leviathan 89 if that's what you're interested in. The purpose is to perform mass edits which would be tedious to do manually. 01:24, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Active Discussions Hi. Please do not use the Active Discussion template as soon as you start a discussion on any kind of page. The only time it should be added with the first post is if it is extremely important and requires immediate attention. So far, most of your forums do not fulfill that criteria. If one of your forums actually becomes an active discussion in other words they get multiple responses with various viewpoints then you can go ahead and add it. Adding the template on literally every single discussion you start does nothing more than clutter up the active discussions board with trivial discussions 16:48, December 19, 2017 (UTC) Your Categorization Project Hey Rgilbert! While your enthusiasm for the creation of your new categories is admirable, it would be best to start a discussion first on a talk page before going onward with high effort projects. We have bots that can add categories in far shorter amounts of time than if it were to be done manually, but first we have to see if it's necessary to include. This is a talk page where you could use the "active discussion" category on since this has some significance. Also, Happy Holidays! 00:32, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :While I do like the idea of making categories to link the chapters to the volume pages, wouldn't it be more prudent to just update the infobox with the Volume number at the top of the page with an internal link, since this way it will still link to the volume pages, but also make sure not to make any necessary category pages? I have seen something like this happen before. -Adv193 (talk) 23:47, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Redirects http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_51?curid=2863&diff=1464131&oldid=1318344 These edits aren't allowed like that. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Wiki:Guidebook/Manual_of_Style#WikiText_style SeaTerror (talk) 16:47, December 26, 2017 (UTC) "Redirect links may be changed into pipe links, but the person changing it must make a major contribution to the article to go along with it." SeaTerror (talk) 23:51, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Don't ignore your talk page messages. Consider it a warning. 00:00, December 29, 2017 (UTC) No. Read the rules and don't do them unless you make actual content edits. "Redirect links may be changed into pipe links, but the person changing it must make a major contribution to the article to go along with it." Adding spaces is not a major contribution. Also mark your edits as minor. SeaTerror (talk) 17:04, January 14, 2018 (UTC) re:Redirects Not really, more links just makes more options to reach another page without needing to scroll. 01:56, December 29, 2017 (UTC) re:One Piece Binge That certainly would go on a forum. I agree on the binge, but still we need to discuss with the entire wiki. 02:01, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Re:SeaTerror While ST is well known for being a bit irritating, this time the rule is on his side. There is no need to link any and all headers on a page if the page is already referenced, nor is it necessary to avoid obvious spoilers (like changing Straw Hat Pirates to Luffy's crew), and on Sanji talk page it was decide we shouldn't change link before the reveal, nor until the end of the arc seeing as his family status is now kinda ambiguous. As for the rule ST (repeatedly) mentioning, if you read it you would see it actually preferable to use Luffy over Luffy, so I would suggest you go to User talk:SeaTerror and questing specifically why he undid it. Rhavkin (talk) 10:40, January 7, 2018 (UTC) You should really use punctuation. Lets go one by one: *In Chapter 2 ST only undoing is Changing Marine back to Marine and that's against the pipeline rule so that go in the list of things to ask him. *Chapter 89's edits are mostly the Sanji thing so the undoing is right. Maybe only the bounty hunter thing should be kept. *Chapter 106's edits are the Sanji and the headers we've already talked about. *In Chapter 192 there's the Sanji thing again. The rest of your edits are just cleaning up redirects. *In Chapter 236, other then Sanji, If you read the Blackbeard Pirates page, you would see that the wiki consider their vessel as a raft, not a ship. Basically, the Sanji to Sanji undoing is the right way, the BP use a raft and the rest you should ask ST why he undid them. Rhavkin (talk) 10:37, January 8, 2018 (UTC) Edits Like Rhavkin said, stop changing Sanji into Sanji and stop changing character names into "Mysterious Person #" or whatever. And unnamed animals don't belong in the character table. 23:28, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Blocked If I'm blocked can I at least leave messages on the talk page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:11, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Leviathan 89 how do you get a bot account and use one?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:47, January 18, 2018 (UTC) re:(Put a header on your topics, please) The source material? If you mean the main page, it's locked so just admins and such can edit it. Some pages are of similar security, since they all have information that should not be easily altered (big changes need a discussion before it goes through). 07:48, February 1, 2018 (UTC) Page is probably locked for some reason (high-traffic edits, vandalism, etc.). Wait until the lock is expired. 01:49, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Okay, Chapters 100 to 164 are not locked as far as I can see. Which pages are you talking about that you can't edit? 05:11, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Just click the "Edit" button (not the scroll down ones, just the main "Edit", the one with the down arrow next to it). 05:45, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, click the pencil button, and you can edit at the source. 06:13, February 2, 2018 (UTC) For certain pages or for all pages? If it's for all pages, it's more likely your computer/browser issue, because SeaTerror has no right to ban anyone (and you're not banned). 06:53, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Try logging out, and log back in. Or use another browser, or even reset/uninstall and reinstall your browser. 07:23, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Awaikage Look whoever it is I have to talk about lifting this block please tell me how because there still pages left unattended when a new chapter or episode is released.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:24, February 4, 2018 (UTC) You were blocked because you continued to make edits that several users told you not to do, on this very talk page, and which you were already banned for before. I don't see a reason to lift the block early considering you should be well aware of the rules and decisions by now. 22:02, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Now that I have your attention can I assume we can talk this out on my talk page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:36, February 4, 2018 (UTC) Awaikage how can I contact you if you wont let me use your talk page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:06, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Can't help you, it seems you were banned for continuing edits that were warned as unapproved. 04:45, February 5, 2018 (UTC) :FYI, don't go around to another wiki to contact users for help, that's considered against the rules. 04:46, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Well how else am I suppose to contact another administrator when the only page I can leave messages on is mine own just please help.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:19, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Kage will talk with you on your talk page. You need to understand that he is not on at all hours of the day. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:38, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Kaido I need to get this block lifted there pages left unedited when a new chapter or episode is released and there still more than 70 volumes worth of chapters before the current project is done.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:44, February 5, 2018 (UTC) The same project where you make edits that have resulted in you being blocked twice? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:16, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Those pages have been left untouched for a couple of years despite this wikia going through changes during that time so what they call minor I call long overdue also how to add this navibox to a page is overdue as well so while were at it we should discuss changing that rule.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:38, February 5, 2018 (UTC) You got banned for the pipe links. You have to make actual content edits while doing those too. We even told you that multiple times on your talk page. Not to mention the Vinsmoke ones weren't allowed at all. SeaTerror (talk) 07:26, February 5, 2018 (UTC) The content would have come after the project was done and came back to the forum if you would just let me.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:32, February 5, 2018 (UTC) "The content would have come after the project was done" - that's not how it works. You can't persistently ignore the rules just because you disagree with them. And like ST said, you also kept adding Vinsmoke on the chapter pages, despite Rhavkin and I explaining very clearly that you should not do that. I'm not sure how the navibox is related to anything, adding that to relevant pages shouldn't be an issue at all. Your ban is a week long, the pages will still be there when it's over. 11:14, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Sorry I can't be fast enough for you but that rule has to go and the navibox is for Kaido's eyes not yours.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:25, February 5, 2018 (UTC) I took a look at your edits, and your project seems to be divisible to three parts: #Updating links. This is mostly the right thing to do except for stuff I mentioned earlier and the Sanji issue which you seem to refuse to except. Just imagine that (like discussed in his talk page) by the end of the arc the Vinsmokes, the WG (Stussy), and Sanji all say something similar to "Vinsmoke Sanji is no more, now there is only Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates" then all of those edits with his name would be wrong. That is why we agreed to wait, and if you're against it, then go to Sanji's talk page, thou I doubt anything changed since the last time it was discussed. #Overdue edits. Your fixing somethings the wiki used to do in the past like listing the corresponding episode(s), volume location, spacing, and general appearance rules. You also update the cover page sections to the new titles. All of which are indeed edits that should have been made. but hadn't for some reason. #Volume categorizing. Title says it all. Basically, your stubbornness on the Sanji thing is stopping you from the good edits so please consider my suggestion on discussing this on his talk page. Rhavkin (talk) 12:32, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Actually he was also advised to start a discussion regarding the volume categorizing under the section "Your Categorization Project" on this talk page, but ignored it. 16:07, February 5, 2018 (UTC)